Aunque solo te conoci
by lisa-mustang
Summary: Lo amaba tan solo con mirarlo a los ojos, pero no sabia su secreto... el secreto que lo marcaria para siempre, quiza esta sea una leccion de vida.


Hola! Esta historia esta escrita por una amiga mia n.n, en lo personal, me gusto bastante, pero ella quiere algunos comentarios sobre la historia, dejen review!!

_Aunque solo te conocí_

(Aunque solo lo conocí un par de días, logre ver en él a la mejor de las personas aunque de una manera diferente. Fui buscando en él lo que nunca pude obtener y lo que nunca conocí, fue frustrante saber que él no quería lo mismo que yo y más terrible fue comprender en que se había transformado mi primer amor.)

Hoy es un día normal, he salido de mi casa y me dirijo en dirección a mi colegio. Voy cursando primero medio en un colegio particular subvencionado muy cerca de mi casa.

Están apunto de acabarse mis últimos minutos para poder llegar a tiempo al colegio; no es que yo sea una chica muy puntual pero la última vez me amenazaron y si me atraso una vez mas me voy suspendida por una semana.

Por suerte en mi sala no había profesor solo la mayoría del curso pero y diferencia de que estaban todos en silencio y sentados en puestos cambiados a los del día anterior.

Al entrar me encontré con la sorpresa de mi vida, la sala había cambiado, solo quedaba dos puestos (aunque había llegado atrasada unos cuantos minutos, solo eso) me sorprendí ya que solo tenia unos segundo para que alguien se diera cuenta de la cara que ponía y de las mejillas al rojo vivo que en ese momento tenía. Esos pocos minutos que pase mirando aquel asiento bastaron para darme cuenta de que ya no era la misma. Aquella persona que se hallaba sentada en aquel banco era ese ser que cuando uno esta como yo la hace sentir como si el mundo se viera solo si él existe, él es esa persona que si no existiera perece que al mundo le faltaran colores, formas y risas…él es esa persona que a mí me hace sentir que existo por y para él.

Me senté y quede atónita, el profesor llego unos cinco minutos después de que yo entrara (el cambio repentino de los puesto fue el examen final que teníamos ese día) sólo si hubiera estudiado un poco más me hubiera sacado una nota más alta. Aquella desconcentración que tenía a mi costado se transformo en un apoyo incondicional, se transformo en una seguridad instantánea. Luego del examen él me miro y trato de entablar una conversación. Solo me concentre en no mirarlo tanto a los ojos, en calmar mi roja cara y en tranquilizar mí entupido corazón que podía escucharse en cien salas más allá de la nuestra.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue en el examen?- me miro con ojos curiosos y luego volvió su vista a una billetera que traía en su mano.

-Bien, gracias ¿y a ti? Veo que no estudiaste casi nada aunque te vi muy relajado- no despegaba en ningún momentos sus ojos de la billetera, era una pelea absurda la que veía en sus ojos, ¿abrir o no abrir la billetera?

-Estas pruebas no me interesan, el sistema educacional es un asco y ya no me importa nada- en sus ojos solo veía aquella lucha constante entre él y la billetera.

(En aquel momento sonó el timbre todos salieron como perros enjaulados, pero él no se movió en ningún minuto)

-Veo que te sientes confundido ¿te pasa algo?- no se me ocurría como preguntarle por que tanta preocupación en sus ojos, ¿qué problemas traía?

-Tal vez solo quiero un poco de soledad en mi vida-me miro con ojos sin vida y sin nada que expresar, su mirada y sus palabras me dolieron ya que él empezó la conversación y él la estaba cortando de alguna u otra manera.

-Bueno nos vemos, adiós- no lo mire, solo afirme mis cosas y salí de la sala casi corriendo en una carrera de vida o muerte.

Como había sido tan tonta para no darme cuenta; él tiene muchísimos amigos en el curso y estaba justo ese día sentado solo, era obvio que quería estar solo, que otra razón podría ser más lógica que esta. Salí del colegio luego del examen, ya que era lo único que teníamos ese día, me fui directo a mi casa a pensar la razón del nacimiento de este sentimiento, la razón de su extraña reacción y de aquellas palabras, pero sobre todo de aquella mirada tan sin "nada" que me dolió haberla visto, solo ese hecho me dejo pensando toda la noche y todo el siguiente día antes de llegar al colegio y mirarlo de nuevo. Reflexione y me decidí a hablar con él y aclarar aquel suceso que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Ese día llegue más temprano. Nuevamente lo vi solo sentado en su asiento, pero esta vez vi sus cambios de emociones en esos ojos que miraban aquella billetera que ahora se hallaba abierta de par en par, la miraban de una manera extraña, esto era como un flash de emociones: primero comenzó de alegría a entusiasmo, de entusiasmo a preocupación y de preocupación a un rostro sin vida ni alma. Me senté dos puestos más atrás que él para poder observarlo mejor y esperar hasta que estuviéramos solos para poder hablar libremente sin ninguna molestia

Pasaron las horas lentas y el no ponía atención en clases, solo se distraía y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo la billetera que tenia encima de su puesto y denuevo sus cambio de emociones, aunque ese día su cara se veía extraña un poco demacrada, sólo si se mira con interés se podía ver algo en su cara, tal vez unas ojeras un poco marcadas y un tono más blanco en su cara, me pregunto a que se debe ese cambio repentino ¿Qué tenia aquel papel que recientemente observaba tanto?¿a que se debía sus cambios faciales?

Sólo me las podía responder él y nadie más que él, aunque pensándolo mejor ya no lo veía con sus amigos, la gente se distanciaba de él y existen rumores de que… no puedo pensar que lo que dice la gente pueda ser verdad, sólo voy a creer lo que él me diga o lo que yo vea.

Me acerque hacia donde se encontraba, me agache y comencé la conversación. Estaba muy nerviosa pero mucho más calmada que el día anterior:

-Veo que sigues con tus problemas-no sabia como empezar, así que me deje llevar.

No me respondió pero vi su cambio repentino otra vez.

-Esta bien, si no quieres hablar conmigo. Te entiendo-me pare decepcionada y camine hacia la puerta.

-Veo que no te rindes nunca ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? No soy una buena persona para ti ¿no escuchas lo que dicen por ahí?- me sorprendí al escucharlo, sonaba opacada su voz. Luego lo mire a los ojos porque él también lo hacia, pero de una manera desinteresada.

-No creo en los chismes de las demás personas, solo lo creeré cuando la persona lo reconozca o lo niegue-lo seguí mirando pero desvió su vista nuevamente al papel y su emoción cambio- ¿o a caso me dirás que los chismes son sólo verdades?-me miro con una sinceridad y me dijo:

-Tal vez el chisme no sea más que opiniones de mentiras y verdades mezcladas de una manera que a las personas las hace sentir muy confundidas, de una u otra manera aquel chisme tiene algo de verdad ¿no crees?-en ese momento me di vuelta y cerré los ojos trate de imaginar la primera vez que escuche aquel chisme que no quería creer.

Fue antes de ayer, mi compañera de asiento, mi mejor amiga me dijo:

-dicen que él anda en malos pasos, no se como no te das cuenta que él no te quiere y que nunca te va ver de otra manera que no sea como una compañera de curso, ni siquiera como eso si no como un bicho raro que se quiere meter en su vida- la mire con odio esa fue la primera vez que paliamos y la ultima ya que hasta ahora no le hablo.

Lo que más me dolió fue que aquel desaliento, aquella baja de autoestima se debió a la conversación ocurrida entre mi mejor amiga y yo, la persona en la que había confiado tanto tiempo me bajo el autoestima en vez de ayudarme con mi primer amor.

La segunda vez que escuche ese rumor fue en la tarde del mismo día, me hallaba caminando a las afueras del colegio y observe que el grupo de amigos que tenía mi amado estaba conversando y al pasar por el costado de ellos, escuche como hablaban…:

-Le dije que no se juntara con esos tipos, le advertí que no eran de su clase- le pego muy fuerte al árbol que se hallaba a su lado y luego siguió- desde el fin de semana que se junta con ellos- miro con cara de preocupación a sus compañeros y prosiguió- supongo que ninguno de ustedes lo siguió ¿no es cierto?-.

-Claro que no-respondieron los demás después de un tiempo pensativos.

-Muy bien, lo malo es que ya no se puede hacer nada sólo confiar en que reaccione-no pude escuchar más ya que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y me observaron como si fuera una mosca que les molestaba.

La verdad es que en mi curso no soy muy querida porque mejor amiga es la más chismosa del curso aunque yo soy muy callada y no realizo mucha vida social que digamos. Gracias a ella casi nadie me habla, la verdad es que no me molesta pero ahora en esta circunstancia si y mucho.

Luego los mire y les pregunte directamente, es que yo soy muy vergonzosa pero esta vez los nervios no brotaron en mi y se calmaron dándome mas valor que a nadie.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede?- quise saber aunque me tomaran por una chismosa en ese momento.

-No es de tu incumbencia-sonó muy pesado y firme en su decisión- no se porque te metes en conversaciones ajenas-lo mire con decisión y con impotencia. Yo quería saber lo que pasaba, tenia derechos, aquella persona por la que paliaba era mi primer amor.

-Por favor dime, yo no soy una chismosa pero me preocupa lo que le pasa a él- lo mire con mis ojos llenos de sinceridad supongo que le inspire confianza con la mirada no se tal vez algún signo de amistad o compañerismo o algo por el estilo supongo.-yo no se lo diré a nadie, solo quiero saber que es lo malo que le esta pasando-.

-Esta bien, eres una de las compañeras con las que nunca había hablado pero la verdad es que no me caes mal en lo absoluto, es más, sin no estuvieras con esa amiga que tienes seriamos unos buenos compañeros y hasta amigos- sus palabras sonaban sinceras supongo que varios de mis compañeros no se acercan a mi gracias a mi amiga, pero esta vez no venia hacer amigos solo quería saber.-lo que pasa, es que él esta muy extraño del fin de semana, cuando fue haber a sus primos al norte de la ciudad y tu sabes que de ese lugar no se dice nada bueno y desde esos días se ha transformado por completo, ya no sale, ya no conversamos y a veces nos dice que quiere estar solo. Es verdad que hace un mes que anda muy raro, y casi pensamos que estaba en depresión, pero la gota que derramo el vaso, ocurrió este fin semana con lo que ya te dije- esta muy raro eso es verdad pero…¿Qué tenia?- yo creo….que el anda en malos pasos-dijo sin moverse un centímetro del lado del árbol.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué es eso de andar en malos pasos?- la verdad es que no comprendo nada-¿a que te refieres?-.

-yo creo… la verdad es que estoy casi seguro de que él, se esta convirtiendo en drogadicto-DROGADICTO, DROGADICTO, DROGADICTO n-o p-u-e-d-e- s-e-r. Lo mire boca abierta sin pestañar ni un segundo- lo se es un poco impactante pero es verdad, actualmente en Chile ya es muy común pero él es nuestro amigo y lo queremos, es verdad que a veces fumábamos pero solo cigarros, nada que fuera tan adictivo o que tuviera malas consecuencias y solo lo hacíamos como estupidos adolescente que quieren experimentar, pero lo que a él le pasa no es eso, a él no lo podremos parar después-¿Por qué? Quería preguntar pero la voz no me salía estaba pasmada.

Había escuchado varias historias sobre eso y todas terminaban en cárcel por trafico o en un centro de rehabilitación de por vida y otras historias peores donde transcurría la muerte de por medio

-Gracias por decirme y por confiar en mi, lamento lo que le pasa adiós-no pude mirarlo a la cara si lo veía con sus ojos de miedo y preocupación por él, sabia que mi corazón no aguantaría y un par de lagrimas brotarían pasando por mi mejilla y luego al suelo seco del verano.

-tal vez debes conversar con él, tu presencia tal vez le ayude no se… adiós-me dijo, muy despacio casi a murmullo.

Esa fue la primera y la segunda vez que escuche ese chisme, las demás veces fueron solo de chismes de mi ex mejor amiga, ya que ellas siempre era la que quería encontrar la ocasión para restregármelo en la cara, la ocasión para repetirme que el era… eso un dro… con solo decirlo aquella lagrima de sangre sale de mi corazón y pasa por todos mis órganos en un acto lento, es muy doloroso.(regresando a la actualidad y reaccionando de mis pensamientos me di vuelta para verlo denuevo, hay estaba, seguía viendo ese papel y su cara seguía demacrándose lentamente con sus ojos rojos, unas ojeras marcadas y piel pálida)

- Yo no se que decir-dije. Me miro a los ojos y pensó en lo que me iba a decir, esperó unos momentos, frunció el seño y encontró lo que quería supongo, y prosiguió.

-No debes decir nada yo soy solo una persona con problemas a los que a nadie le importa, yo soy un mal agradecido y un resentido social y nirvanista de corazón y soy la persona menos importante de esta vida, yo soy solo… nada.-no se despego de mis ojos sentí su odio y resentimiento y luego sentí su soledad, una extraña soledad a la que nunca hubiera creído que tuviera él, con tantos amigos y …-soy yo el que tiene un problema que nadie puede resolver y yo el que debe solucionarlo de algún modo-dijo por último.

-Tu eres un ser como cualquier otro, todos aquí tenemos un problema, unos más que otros eso te lo puedo asegurar. Pero si tú me lo pidieras yo te pondría...-me tapo la boca con el dedo y luego me abrazo.

-Nadie me puede ayudar yo estoy perdido, ni tu ni nadie me podría salvar, ni te imaginas lo grande que es mi problema-su voz estaba apunto de quebrarse no supe que decir, estaba tiesa.-eres la única que se ha acercado a mi y es sólo porque no crees que lo que dicen es verdad… que ingenua eres ¿no?-su voz sonaba mas calmada e irónica.

-Yo te puedo ayudar, no se. Yo soy muy discreta no me importa que seas o lo que hagas- no se despegaba de mí, me encantaba verlo de lejos y con eso me conformaba pero ¿Un abrazo?, no se como no me desmaye en ese momento-te juro que nunca diré lo que me digas, yo puedo ser lo que tu quieras- no se como salían aquellas palabras de mi boca, pero tal vez era la ternura, la emoción que él me hacia sentir, las que ayudaban a mi voz a salir de la boca.

-Como decía, no puedes hacer nada, mi problema es grande y si te cuento estarás en peligro al igual que yo-me miraba directamente a los ojos en ese momento, casi me desfallecí- eres una de las personas más buenas de esta sala y aun así no tienes ningún amigo ¿Por qué? Veo que no eres tímida ¿Cómo no tienes amigos?

-Lo que pasa es que mi compañera y ex amiga es la más chismosa del curso y tal vez por eso…-me abrazo más fuerte y me soltó.

-Ja creo que debes cambiar y elegir bien tus amistades primero una chismosa como mejor amiga y ahora un…-no termino la frase pero sentí su puño en el banco. Sonó muy fuerte.-no sabes cuantos días no he dormido, no sabes cuantas veces he deseado la muerte, pero soy un cobarde, no sabes cuanto he querido no haber nacido nunca.-en ese momento estaba dado vuelta yo me lance para abrazarle y pasaron unos momentos en silencio y luego añadió.-eres muy comprensiva conmigo y me das un apoyo que hasta ahora me faltaba mucho.

-Necesitas un oído yo tengo, necesitas concejos yo haré lo posible por encontrar el mejor, necesitas desahogo seré tu pañuelo, necesitas amor yo…-me sonroje, él se dio vuelta-tal vez.

-Yo no puedo ser nada de lo que quieres, sólo soy un pobre joven que no encuentra salida en su vida, tan solo tiene un vació, un agujero sin nada-me miro, tomo mi frente y dijo-tu eres una buena persona mereces lo mejor y nada mas que lo mejor, nunca conocí a una chica que en casi dos días sacara de lo más profundo de mi una sinceridad de esa magnitud-lo mire creo que estaba muy roja-podría decir que en estos dos días te haz convertido en mi mejor amiga-

Me abrazo y no se cuanto transcurrió luego de eso.

Al otro día su asiento estaba vació mi corazón no pudo soportarlo, aunque pasaban las horas no pude concentrarme en las clases, lo único que hacia era pensar en el día anterior y en todo lo que habíamos hablado, en sus penas y sus miedos, en sus cambios y en nuestra repentina amistad; aunque con eso me conformara. El día pasó lento y en calma.

Al otro día, en la mañana su ex amigo se me acerco de una manera extraña tenia sus ojos húmedos como llorosos, pero iba decidido a contarme algo y ese algo lo mandaba a estar tranquilo para no asustarme a mí, eso fue lo que observe.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?-lo dijo entrecortado, muy nervioso-¿Puedes acompañarme a las bancas? Tengo que decirte algo.

-Si, claro que sucede- el estaba muy nervioso, algo raro de parte de ese muchacho tan rudo y fuerte que se veía de lejos-no me asustes por favor ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo que pasa…es que él en la tarde de ayer me paso esta carta para ti, y me dijo que te la pasara hoy en la mañana-era una carta para mi de parte de mi amor, que extraño ¿por qué no me la paso él personalmente? ¿Acaso se había ido del país o peor aun se había cambiado al norte de la ciudad con todos esos?…-lo que pasa es que él….-luego sollozo unos minutos ¿Por qué lloraba si era solo una carta?

-¿Qué pasa, por favor dime?-no entendía nada-cálmate por Dios, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que ayer en la noche fui a su casa, y su mamá no estaba, escuche por una vecina que la madre estaba en el hospital-ahora menos, comprendo, ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital?

-¿Qué le paso a la mamá?-no entendía nada.

-No le paso nada a la madre, solo…-hablaba entre cortando mientras las lagrimas caían de su cara, es raro ver a un hombre llorar y de esa manera. Aunque si él dijo que a la madre no le paso nada entonces…y dijo:-solo que él se SUICIDO, consumió muchos gramos de droga y se intoxico…no se como lo hizo… ¿por qué?...-!¿POR QUÉ?¡, me rondo esa palabra muchos minutos, me daba vueltas y vueltas.

No lo podía creer estaba muerto, se había matado y solo lo había conocido dos días, y nunca le pude decir todo lo que lo quise, todo lo que estuve dispuesta hacer por él, lo que hubiera hecho si él me hubiera dejado alguna ilusión o alguna esperanza el día anterior, como no darme cuenta que lo que él hacia no era mas que una despedida. Ahora no podré decirle cuanto lo amaba.

No supe lo que hacia en ese momento a lo único que atine fue a coger la carta y salir corriendo sin rumbo, llore claro que llore y parecía una magdalena gritando a mis adentros con desesperación, claro, aquel había sido mi primer amor, mi primer suspiro y los primeros sentimientos ajenos a la fraternidad o hermandad que tenia con un padre o con un hermano, era un cariño diferente. Paré en un lugar solitario creo que era una plaza no me di cuenta ya que solo miraba la carta y nada más que eso, me senté, trate de calmarme y abrí muy lentamente la carta que al principio decía:

De: un muchacho al cual nunca debiste conocer.

Para: la mujer que siempre debí conocer.

_Rancagua, 02 de diciembre del 2008_

_Querida amiga:_

_Tal vez el destino te puso en mi camino o solo fue Dios Él que se acordó de mí, no me siento muy creyente, pero gracias a Él te pude conocer, eso creo. Me he dado cuenta de que he sido muy injusto contigo, lo digo por el primer día que hablamos, y por todas la veces que pudimos haberlo hecho y yo no lo divisé, aunque agradezco de corazón haber peleado así contigo aquel día, porque eso llevo a que te enfrentaras conmigo al día siguiente y así pudimos conversar mejor, ¿no crees? Yo se que tú me quieres mucho y para que sepas ese sentimiento es mutuo. Agradezco a Dios el habernos puesto frente a frente y haberme dado la posibilidad de querer a alguien como yo te quiero a ti, lo se, tu no me quieres de la misma manera, pero es cariño porque se que no en mucho tiempo más, encontraras a alguien mejor mucho mejor que yo, que te hará muy feliz. Esta carta es para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho en tan poco tiempo y se que cuando te entreguen esta carta yo ya no estaré entre ustedes, se que he sido un cobarde que debí haberme enfrentado aquellos y aquella adicción, pero es algo mucho más fuerte que yo. Me siento un inútil y una mala persona, soy un resentido social y a pesar de todo este odio que siento por mí y por todos lo que me metieron en esto, siento cariño y gratitud hacia ti, ojala que cuando te expliquen porque me suicide no creas que fui un cobarde si no, quiero que creas que solo fui un pobre chico que solo pensó lo mejor para todos y la seguridad de todos y encontró en la muerte lo que buscaba._

_Gracias por todo y te deseo lo mejor para ti y tu próximo amor._

_Atentamente a usted._

_Su querido amigo de toda la vida._

_P.D.: deseo con todo mi corazón que algún día me perdones y que Dios si existe también me perdone y me guarde hasta tu llegada en el cielo. Amen._

Pasaron los años y aquella carta quedo grabada en mi pecho y guardada en mi alma, la leía día y noche sin cesar y sin aburrirme nunca. Luego de unos días de que me entregaran la carta, me contaron el motivo de su suicido. Se mató por la adicción a la cocaína y los efectos que tenia en él, eso era lo que le molestaba, él quería seguir y seguir consumiendo y cuando no lo hacia se exaltaba y se ponía como loco, él temía lastimar a alguien y lo único que pedía era ayuda, esa ayuda que nadie le pudo dar porque su problema no lo compartía con los demás sólo con él mismo y conmigo.

No se como puede llevar una vida normal luego de todas esas emociones pero la verdad es que me ayudaron a enfrentar y seguir buscando más amistades y amistades que fueran buenas, que valieran la pena; esto tan solo me ayudo a crecer y ha darme cuenta de lo torpe que fui al no darme cuenta de su problema y no poderlo ayudar desde un principio, pero como ya lo se, he comenzado a ayudar a otras persona. Entré en un grupo religioso que entiende a la gente y trata de sacar lo mejor de cada una de ellas, ayuda a la comunidad y a nuestro alrededor, he crecido gracias a ellos y ayudado a mucha gente con el mismo problema que tenia mi amigo, creo que gracias a él hoy no solo conozco a estas personas sino que también los ayudo y comprendo.

_Pero Aunque Solo a Tí Te conocí._

By Vaahle

Algo que decir? En un review pleaseeee!!!


End file.
